


Cold Floors, Warm Hands

by Legitaprincess



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Short One Shot, honestly i wanted to have more soft moments with them, soft bois, takes place after ending, whiny ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legitaprincess/pseuds/Legitaprincess
Summary: "Eiji-" "Aslan-" Aslan opened his eyes and Eiji blinked. Smiles graced their lips and they both took a deep breath, in tune with one another, moving like birds in the sky, together.Eiji wakes up early and realizes that a new dawn is beautiful.





	Cold Floors, Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i had this one shot written a while ago and wasnt planning on posting till after i finished ch 2 of my fic butttt i just wanted to post something soft and write more fluff so here we are! this is hecka short but i had fun writing it so eh

The morning light swathed the room in blue, coloring walls till, if you blinked, you might have seen a fish swim by. It was as if the ocean has swallowed up the world and let you have a private tour, a secret to only be shared between you two.

 

He breathed in, feet touching the cold floor, toes curling in, trying to protect themselves from the frigid needles that threatened to numb his legs. His fingers splayed across the bedding, arms supporting the weight of his body. If he closed his eyes, it would seem as if he was alone. But then the punctuated breaths would remind him he was not. And he never would be. The warmth of the his lover's body touched his lower back, and crawled through each vertebrae before reaching every inch of his body. A hand snaked around his waist, fingers grasping for something to hold on to. He moved one hand to meet his halfway, intertwining their fingers, rubbing small circles on thumb, reassuring him that he was here. Reminding him that he was safe. That they were safe and sound at last.

 

"Come back, 's too early." He turned and smiled softly as his lover mumbled, face pressed half into the pale pillow, half littered with small, temporary marks. The soft blues had turned to pinks and oranges, casting ethereal shadows on the boy's face. The sun caught in his blonde hair, dancing with the gold dipped strands. His mouth hung slightly open, brow creased and eyes shut in concentration as if wondering what were his next words supposed to be.

 

He laughed gently, running a hand through the younger boy's hair, his heart full of thankfulness that he was even able to touch his lover so easily. He felt a tug on his arm, more insistent now.

 

"Comeee." He whined, pouting ever so slightly. His lips were stuck out and made him look just like the teen he was. He wanted to kiss him. Wanted to capture the image of him being painted by sun itself. Wanted to lay with him forever.

 

He pressed his lips to the boy's temple, before pulling in his legs and climbing back under the covers. He traced the patterns that the light cast on his back, his stomach, his face, fingers grazing over marks he had left. The soft flesh was turning darker in the morning light, changing from harsh reds, to mellowed purples. He loved it when he could see love bites on his body, proving that he truly was his.

 

"Aslan." His voice was softer than a whisper. "I will protect you. Please just stay happy," it was more a prayer than a promise. He knew better than anyone how difficult it was to stay happy if life decided that it had gotten bored and wanted to be mischievous. He knew better than anyone how difficult it was to protect those you loved without sacrificing their happiness. He knew better than anyone how difficult it was to make a promise like that come alive. But still, he promised and prayed, eyes closed, face tilted to the heavens.

 

"Don't leave me and I will." The soft voice no one else was privy to, answered him back. He turned to face him, his eyes still closed, running his own hands over his body, memorizing the feel of him. The small dip in each segment of his spine, the curve of his jaw, the smooth, taut skin stretched tight over his stomach, softening near his hips.

 

He wanted to kiss every inch, remind him that he was loved and was made of gold, spun from the wheel of God, themself. He wanted to remind him that he was precious and was made to be wrapped up and cocooned in a world of warmth. He wanted to remind him that he was loved and was made to be held in his arms.

 

"Eiji-" "Aslan-" Aslan opened his eyes and Eiji blinked. Smiles graced their lips and they both took a deep breath, in tune with one another, moving like birds in the sky, together.

 

"I love you." This time, the sky was not painting their faces with light pink dusting. Instead it was their adoration for each other, clearer than any sign that they belonged together. Aslan reached forward, grabbing Eiji’s hands in his, thumbs brushing against soft callouses, disappearing from the months of safety they relished in. Eiji weaved his fingers through his, fitting in the slots that molded to his shape. They leaned in, holding each other close, each having prayers run in their minds, easing them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a different style than i use normally. let me know what u think! if its confusing at all please tell me!  
> as always u can find me on twitter: @moonekon  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
